A technology for capturing videos of surroundings of a vehicle with cameras that are arranged around the vehicle and displaying, on a monitor, a bird's-eye view video obtained by performing a viewpoint conversion process on the captured videos is known. However, distortion in the bird's-eye view video increases with distance from a center thereof. Therefore, a shape of an obstacle located in the center of the bird's-eye view video, i.e., a shape of an obstacle located close to the vehicle can be clearly recognized. In contrast, the shape of the obstacle located in outer peripheries of the video, i.e., the shape of the obstacle located distant from the vehicle is not clearly shown.
To cope with this situation, a technology for displaying, when an obstacle is detected, a bird's-eye view video and a direct video that is obtained by capturing a video in a direction of the obstacle with respect to the vehicle is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-251681).
In this technology, it is necessary to prepare a display region for displaying the direct video in addition to a display region for displaying the bird's-eye view video. For example, a navigation screen or an audio screen displayed in a side portion of the display region of the bird's-eye view video is temporarily hidden for use as the display region for displaying the direct video. Therefore, when a user wants to check the navigation screen or the audio screen, the user needs to change the display to display the navigation screen or the audio screen.